Al Límite
by Malorum55
Summary: (One-Shot) Cuando el mundo depende de ti no puedes cometer errores, en especial de las consecuencias que esto trae. Solo espero no fallar por el bien de todos. POV Sonic. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo hoy, 23/Junio/2016 un Fanfic One-Shot para conmemorar el 25th Aniversario de nuestra mascota Sonic the Hedgehog. Además, también los invito a unírsenos al foro _"Esmeralda Madre"_.

Nota: El siguiente Fanfic es como una pequeña adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**.

* * *

 **Al Límite**

 **POV Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Aquellas _"Chaos Spear"_ que trataban de atinarme no eran nada fáciles de evitar. Si de casualidad daban el dolor sería interminable pero ese no era problema para mí. _"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog"._

– ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes, Faker? – Declarándole con jactancia a Shadow, no bajé mi velocidad en ningún momento. Corría y corría sin parar por aquellos caminos que rodeaban a todo el complejo espacial. No solo tenía que vencer a esta auto denominada _"Ultimate Life-Form (Forma de Vida Definitiva)"_ , sino que debía dar toda mi confianza en que Tails y Amy (y también Knuckles) logren evitar que Eggman cumpla sus malvados objetivos.

– Como te dije antes: _"Tus aventuras están llegando a su fin"._ – Expresando con seriedad, uso una variante de Horming attack y, enrollado como esfera, se acercó a mí para golpearme al final con sus pies. Sin temor a caer en el vacío del espacio hacia la órbita de la Tierra, actué al instante y salté entre muchos de los satélites que se sitiaban alrededor de aquel sendero. Al hacerlo parte de mí indagaba por el uso que le daban, como. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como nuevamente secciones de este camino que conducían al Eclipse Cannon colapsaban. No parecía que salían de la órbita del A.R.K, pero estaban programadas para cerrar el camino detrás. Tomando nuevamente el pasó a toda prisa, alcancé a Shadow, quien no pareció feliz de verme. Con un movimiento de manos, nuevamente pequeñas flechas de luz de colores cambiantes se dirigieron hacia mí.

– No te desharás de mí fácilmente. – Con más potencia en mis piernas, con el viento chocando contra mi rostro, evité el ataque por milímetros. – ¡Ya es tiempo de acabar con esto! – Gritando emoción, me enrollé y giré hacia él y comencé a darle golpe tras golpe hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo.

– Maldito… Faker. – Desmayándose, mi victoria fue excitante pero fugaz. En cuestión de segundos el Eclipse Cannon se activaría y no permitiría que ninguna parte del mundo sufriera a manos del cabeza de huevo. Dejando a uno de mis mejores rivales en el suelo, fui a cumplir mi misión. Por un segundo dudé en dejarlo solo al ver como la sección del camino comenzaba a separarse y caer, pero a lo lejos observaba como todas aquellas secciones que se separaron con anterioridad solo flotaban de manera segura. Sabiendo que nada malo le pasaría continué con mi camino.

Observé el comunicador que me entregó Tails, los números que marcaban me mostraban que solo quedaban unos cuantos segundos. Sin perder más tiempo di todo de mí, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en cada una de mis células de mi cuerpo. Con el cañón frente a mí, comencé a destruir sus generadores uno a uno hasta que no quedó ninguno. Mis acciones ocasionaron que se sobrecargara y este estallara al instante. Soltando un suspiro, mandé un saludo a mis amigos a través del comunicador de mi muñeca y, frente a una de las cámaras de vigilancias que merodeaban por allí, les hice un gesto de victoria.

* * *

Todo lo que hicimos parecía irse a la basura. A pesar de creer que logramos evitar la destrucción de naciones por el poder de las Chaos Emerald's canalizadas en el cañón, ahora ese poder destrozaría todo el planeta de un solo golpe. La verdad, dichos planes de contingencia jamás pensé que estuvieran en algo como esto, pero al escuchar las memorias del antecesor de Eggman contando un sufrimiento que lo llevó a la locura total al perder un ser amado no podía negarles un punto en sus desquiciadas acciones.

Ahora no solo debíamos detener la caía del A.R.K sino que lo peor era que teníamos que aliarnos con nuestro enemigo, con el cabeza de huevo gigante. Solo de este modo podríamos salvar al mundo. Sabiendo lo que teníamos que hacer cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a un punto exacto para poder detener las Chaos Emerald's. La única que dejamos atrás fue a Amy quien comenzó a enojarse, y hacer uno de sus típicos pucheros. " _Prefería eso porque me dolería si algo malo le pasara"_.

* * *

Corriendo contra reloj, evitaba cada uno de los obstáculos que se encontraban en mi camino. Nada que se pusiera frente a mí era lo suficientemente fuerte para pararme, solo eran hojalatas oxidadas más débiles que las creaciones inútiles de Eggman. _"No podía negar que al menos las de él me daban un reto que disfrutaba al luchar"_. Con el tiempo pisándome los talones, llegué al punto de encuentro y Knuckles ya se encontraba esperándome; por otro lado, Tails me informaba que por su lado daban los más que podían para detener parte de la caída del A.R.K, pero que ahora todo estaba en nuestras manos. Tras ver que debíamos continuar, fuimos directo a al templo frente a nosotros que nos producía dudas sobre su creación y como supieron sobre él de Angel Island, pero sería un tema que otro día se respondería. Creyendo que teníamos la victoria en nuestra mano, un temblor hizo agitar cada sección de la enorme habitación. De un gran destello de luz, una criatura enorme con apariencia de reptil y con aparatos mecánicos en su espalda y en partes de su cuerpo. Sin mucha explicación nos dimos cuenta que debía ser el prototipo de la _"Ultimate life-form (Forma de vida definitiva)"_ que hizo énfasis el doctor Gerald Robotnik.

– Solo hay un camino y es venciéndolo. – Recalqué poniéndome en posición de batalla. Con pequeñas explosiones que provenían del Biolizard, la criatura soltó un gruñido de dolor. – ¿Shadow? – Indagué al verlo caminando directamente sin temor alguno hacia a la criatura.

– Déjamelo a mí. – Expresó con seriedad pero con un brillo en sus ojos que antes no existía en ellos. _"El mismo brillo de esperanza y protección que había en mis amigos"_.

– Shadow, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Pregunté sin aun entender su presencia.

– Yo me encargaré de esto, tú ve por las Chaos Emeralds – Respondió él, listo para atacar. Asintiendo, corrimos rodeando a la criatura que era distraída por los fuertes ataques que le daba Shadow a cada segundo uno detrás del otro. Llegando a aquel templo que simulaba a detalle a detalle cada parte del mismo templo que cuidaba Knuckles día a día, lo vi a él recitar una oración para detener el poder de las gemas con la ayuda de la Master Emerald. Impaciente, aquella oración dio sus frutos y, como focos apagándose, la energía que brotaba de las Emeralds fue arrebatada (por así decirlo), a la vez que el grito de furia del Biolizard al ser derrotado hacía que desapareciera de nuestra vista. Shadow llegó jadeando un poco por la batalla, dándonos el tiempo suficiente para detener a las Emerald's, pero las cosas no parecían cambiar demasiado. El lugar tembló con mayor fuerza, tumbándonos al suelo. Recibiendo una transmisión de Eggman, las cosas parecían empeorar aún más. Aquella criatura prototipo, con la ayuda del Chaos Control, se fusionó con lo que quedaba del Eclipse Cannon y aceleraba la caída del A.R.K hacia la tierra. Por un momento miré al suelo con desesperanza, todos nuestros intentos para detener un problema solo causaba otro aún más grande. Viendo las Chaos Emerald's quedé anonadado al observar como aun con la presencia de la Master Emerald ellas volvían a estar activas, como tratando de no rendirse ante nada, y sabía lo que debía hacer.

Acercándome a Shadow, lo miré con confianza que aceptó al instante. No necesitamos decirnos nada para comunicar nuestro plan de batalla final. Con el poder de las Chaos Emerald's nos transformamos en nuestra versión _"Súper"_ y salimos a enfrentar a la criatura que amenazaba toda la vida de conocía y amaba.

Como esperábamos, su poder al estar conectado al A.R.K era grande y al sentirse amenazado no dejaba de atacarnos con sus esferas que simulaban una forma de Chaos Spear, y su rayo podía ser fatal si nos daba directamente. Con esta batalla decisiva pude sentir que luchar al lado de Shadow era mejor que luchar en su contra. Que a pesar de haber comenzado nuestro primer encuentro en lados opuestos juntos podíamos ser un equipo formidable. _"Tal vez él jamás lo aceptaría por el orgullo que se le denotaba, pero en el fondo é sabría que es así"._

Con un ataque final, destruyendo a la criatura, juntos usábamos toda la energía que nos quedaba para detener la colonia espacial. Respirar comenzaba a ser algo supremamente doloroso, pero morir salvando a la tierra era un precio que me parecía justo. Creyendo que sería mi final, me preparé para dar un último adiós a Tails y Amy; pero antes de poder usar mi comunicador, un aura rojiza me rodeó. Esta aura drenó mi poder por lo que vi fijamente a Shadow quien no dejó de permanecer serio, lo tomé de uno de sus anillos de sus muñecas y allí todo se apagó frente a mí.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron y un miedo recorrió mi alma. Creí que fue el fin de todo, pero me equivocaba. Yacía en el A.R.K nuevamente, el cual estaba completamente estable. De mi comunicador no dejaba de oír la llamada de Amy, quien suplicaba que me encontrara bien y que me mataría si fui capaz de dejarme morir. Contesté a su llamado y les avisé que los encontraría en la sala de control. Con el camino libre de problemas llegar no fue ningún lio, pero a medio camino noté que en mis manos yacía aquel anillo que usaba Shadow. _"Él me salvó, y a la tierra"_ fue lo único que pensé con un poco de tristeza.

* * *

Con todos reunidos en la sala de control, solo comentamos levemente el tema del sacrificio de Shadow y que jamás olvidaríamos lo que hizo por nosotros. Apagando los sistemas, uno a uno salimos con destino de volver a nuestro hogar. Mirando hacia atrás en esa sala, con vista completa de la tierra sonreí un poco.

– _"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog"_. – Despidiéndome con una sensación rara de que, de algún modo, este no era el final… **_"sino un nuevo comienzo de una serie de muchas aventuras por venir"_**.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
